Yoshinaka Shidehara
|previous affiliation = Former Fossil Dig|image = }}Yoshinaka Shidehara (よしなか しではら Shidehara Yoshinaka) is a student of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Paleontologist' (超高校レベルの古生物学者, Chō kōkō reberu no koseibutsugakusha, Super High School Level Paleontologist). History Early Life Killing School Retreat Appearance Yoshinaka has pale green eyes and curly, sandy blond hair. His time outside digging for fossils has left his skin fairly tanned and he has a small scar on the left side of his neck. His typical outfit consists of a tan cargo jacket, matching cargo shorts, dark-brown hiking boots, and a tan pith helmet. Personality Yoshinaka is a friendly, sociable person. The only problem is, his six years of digging for rare fossils has left him slightly out of touch with modern society. Since returning to the rest of the population, he does his best to try to pick up on trends or impress people with his rare fossils (It usually doesn't work). Talent and Abilities Ultimate Paleontologist Yoshinaka has extensive knowledge of fossils and prehistoric beings. Since early childhood, he has been fascinated by dinosaurs, which eventually branched out to include several other long-extinct species. He spent six years in Colorado's Rocky Mountains with his uncle searching for fossils, managing to discover a rare specimen that only two other people had managed to find. Relationships Monokuma Yoshinaka dislikes Monokuma for holding him captive, like the other campers. Otherwise, he is genuinely curious about the bear and his antics. Azumamaro Gensai Yoshinaka initially attempted to befriend Maro during the primary investigation of the camp. However, Maro found Yoshinaka boring and uncultured, driving a bit of a wedge between the two. Despite this, the two still sit next to each other during Riku's respect-building exercise. Kenta Higoshi Yoshinaka and Kenta are each one of the few campers who spends time with the other. They sit next to each other during Riku's respect-building exercise and both volunteer to prepare the fire pit before the lakefront party. Masahide Osaka Yoshinaka finds Masahide to be somewhat peculiar. The two spend time in Yoshinaka's lab when it first opens, discovering the cultural disconnect is even larger than that between Yoshinaka and any of their other classmates. They still don't seem to mind each other. Quotes * "What’s 'swanky?' It doesn’t smell that bad in here, does it?" * "How did the chandelier get sick? That doesn’t even seem possible." * "Tide Pod Challenge sounds neat! Is it a challenge to determine who can do laundry faster?" Trivia * Yoshinaka's birthday is the date the tyrannosaurus skeleton Sue was discovered, in reference to his talent. * Yoshinaka dislikes deep water and died by drowning. However, neither of these facts actually influenced the other. Although, upon realizing the irony, the writer found it mildly amusing. * Yoshinaka is the writer's 3rd favorite character in the story. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Paleontologist